


Risas

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [2]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, mención Superman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Había una cierta alegría extraña en la paternidad que Lex nunca había imaginado. Claro, se había quedado con el bebé, su hijo, Conner Luthor, pero entre la idea de quedarse con él y hacer lo necesario para otorgar esa seguridad y estabilidad que un bebé necesitaba era otra cosa muy distinta.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Risas

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches!!! (en mi país es de noche XD) aquí va la segunda parte, esta salió mucho mas corta de lo que creí que seria, estoy pensando en poner varias partes. Agradezco mucho todas la felicitaciones.  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

Había una cierta alegría extraña en la paternidad que Lex nunca había imaginado. Claro, se había quedado con el bebé, su hijo, Conner Luthor, pero entre la idea de quedarse con él y hacer lo necesario para otorgar esa seguridad y estabilidad que un bebé necesitaba era otra cosa muy distinta.

Al principio todo parecía muy fácil, apenas había entrado al ultimo piso de LexCorp, donde él vivía y ya estaba la habitación de su segundo estudio, uno que no ocupaba, amueblado con todo lo necesario para su hijo gracias Mercy y Justicia. Una linda cuna de madera blanca repleta de peluches, con estrellas doradas colgando de un móvil, una cómoda con un mudador, una alfombra bien acolchada y una mecedora colocada debajo de unas letras colgadas que decían “!es un niño!” probablemente idea de Mercy pues es la que tenia un sentido del humor mucho más oscuro que justicia.

Conner era un bebé muy tranquilo, abriendo solo por minutos sus ojos para después cerrarlos con cansancio.

Lex lo entendía, a veces él también solo quería dormir.

Pero volviendo al tema principal. Conner solía dormir mucho durante sus dos primeros meses, despertándose solo cuando tenia que cambiarse de pañal o comer, había intentado que Mercy lo hiciera, pero sus guardaespaldas se negaron diciendo que no era parte de su contrato así que él tuvo que aprender hacerlo, podía sentir a las Cyborg sonriendo maléficamente a sus espaldas, pero las ignoraría después de todo si podía armar un automóvil podía cambiar los pañales de su hijo.

Grave error.

Definitivamente era mucho, mucho mas difícil.

Bien, la grasa de motor era una cosa, el aceite también, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto.

A la tercera vez que miro al cielo, negándose a vomitar por todo el contenido del pañal, maldiciendo en siete idiomas a Supermán como si fuese una chica a la cual dejo embaraza y la abandonó lo que era ridículo, todo esto en voz baja no quería que su hijo escuchara malas palabras, sintió las miradas burlescas de sus trabajadoras por lo que se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta no sin antes perder una sonrisa en la cara de Mercy disfrutando de su tormento.

Él podía hacer esto.

Se acerco a Conner quien movió sus piernas rechonchas y le lanzo una sonrisa divertida con esos ojos verdes, que Lex nunca creyó vivir para ver tanto cariño de Luthor a su padre, tomó con las puntas de sus dedos la esquina del pañal, una respiración profunda contó hasta diez y lo hizo, no tan pulcro como hubiera imaginado porque había botando el pañal no cerrado correctamente al basurero.

El quemaría eso.

Pero primero se lavaría las manos con un kilo de jabón.

Esperaba que con el paso del tiempo mejorará.

No lo hizo, al contrario, fue peor.

A los ocho meses Lex estaba seguro que su hijo disfrutaba de torturarlo, moviéndose, girándose, levantando la cabeza, agarrándose los pies incluso una vez lo vio chupándose su pie izquierdo lo cual lo tuvo riéndose toda la semana cuando veía el vídeo y las fotos que Mercy había tomado mientras estaba de viaje después de todo que tipo de padre seria si no tenía imágenes vergonzosas que mostrar cuando Conner ya fuera un adulto incluso, algunas veces, solía mirarlo con esos ojos atentos, brillantes de diversión y fascinación por las muecas y expresiones que Lex sola hacer en su frustración, no sabia que en un futuro esas mismas expresiones estarían en la cara de su hijo sorprendiendo y maravillando cada vez a cierto hombre de acero.

“Claro, tú estas muy divertido de toda mi miseria, ¿no?” le pregunta a Conner cuyos ojos se abren aún más, de una manera chistosa, casi como si preguntaran encantados “¿me estás hablando a mí?”, abriendo la boca, agitando los brazos entusiasmado.

Fue allí cuando la escucho por primera vez.

La risa.

Su risa.

Una cosa aguda, pequeñas carcajadas tiernas que a Lex le recordaban a esos muñecos de goma que chillan cuando lo aprietas llegando a un punto en que se cortaba el sonido por falta de aire y aun así de una manera extraña seguían contorsionando su cara rechoncha y achicando esos ojos esmeralda. Lo habían dejado congelado, casi creyendo que era una ilusión, un delirio de su mente cansada y frustrada pero no, seguía allí, presente de manera brillante en los ojos de su hijo que lo observaban entusiasmado esperando por más.

Invitándolo a más.

Lex nunca había sido el bufón de nadie, si le preguntará algunos de sus trabajadores de seguro confirmarían que era la imagen de la seriedad y el profesionalismo, a excepción de Clark. Hacer reír a Clark era fácil, reír con él aun más, no tenia que esforzarse solo diría una frase y el granjero la repetiría con una sonrisa deslumbrante que haría sonreír a Lex como nunca antes en su vida.

Había veces en que extrañaba su risa, reír y sobre todo reír junto a él.

Mirando hacia todos lados, buscando alguna de sus guardaespaldas que no estaban presentes, se inclino un poco más cerca de Conner y le susurro en ese tono de villano que solía usar con Superman en plena batalla y que haría temblar a todos sus compañeros de la Liga del mal.

“Ah…¿con que te estas riendo no?, ¿te divierte mi dolor, mi martirio eres un pequeño demonio?” recalca lo último agarrando ligeramente su costado en un pellizco juguetón que obtuvo el resultado deseado.

Conner se volvió a reír, carcajadas que sacudieron su pequeño cuerpo, abriendo su boca, levantando sus mejillas y calentando el pecho de Lex de una extraña manera, haciéndolo sentir ligero, fascinado, encantado casi enamorado.

Sacando rápidamente su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón puso la cámara en vídeo y repitió el patrón.

Esta vez no resulto.

Conner lo miro, aburrido en su intento de fingir ser el malo de la película dejando a Lex con un sentimiento de insuficiencia y decepción.

Bien, al parecer su hijo era difícil de satisfacer eso era algo bueno.

Pensando en todas esas veces en que vio a sus empleados y socios en esas molestas cenas de navidad y negocios interactuando con sus hijos busco maneras de hacerlo reír para satisfacer ese desesperado y ridículo impulso de grabarlo porque su cerebro insistía en que era importante.

Descartó el hablarle como un idiota en esos tonos extraños como si fuese un jodido perro, Conner era más inteligente que eso.

Así que recurrió a su fuente mas confiable de información.

Internet.

Había varios vídeos sobre bebés riendo, alguno muy estúpido sobre romper hojas de papel que le hizo soltar un resoplido burlesco, ese fue desechado, había otro de alguien comiendo cosas crocantes, también eliminó esa idea, hasta que llegó a uno que le pareció interesante. Lo vio dos veces para asegurarse que comprendía la idea.

“Conner…” llamo lenta y sedoso al niño que levanto la mirada de sus pies hacia él.

Mostrando su mano, asegurándose que su hijo la viera la puso a un metro de él como si fuese una araña y comenzó a grabar.

“Te voy a tocar el estómago” anunció sonriendo mientras el labio de Conner se incrispo divertido en una esquina haciendo un sonido como “ehhh” en su voz de bebé que le dieron ganas a Lex de apretar sus mejillas y abrazar a su hijo.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar, moviendo sus dedos como las patas del animal mientras anunciaba que se iba acercando, observando la luz iluminar los ojos del bebé y sin darse cuenta de la curva de sus propios labios. La boca de Conner se abría cada vez más, nervioso y encantado por todo hasta que llego a centímetros de su costado.

“¡Te atrape!” exclamó sin poder esconder la diversión en su voz, haciendo un pequeño salto para darle más énfasis a su ataque dirigiendo sus manos al estomago de Conner, apretándolo ligeramente y obteniendo el resultado deseado. Conner estallo en carcajadas, agitando sus miembros como un loco, quedado sin aire para volver a comenzar tanto que su cara se volvió roja y Lex lo miro sorprendido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lex dejo el celular levantando al bebé de la cama para tomarlo en brazos, haciéndolo girar, subirlo y bajarlo paseándose por toda la habitación mientras Conner se reía y Lex sonreía en encantado.

Sí, la paternidad era maravillosa.


End file.
